Behind the Music
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: It was a stupid assignment, really. I should have known that getting a lap dance from my ex-boyfriend Sasuke would do me more harm than good. SasuNaru two-shot, mention of NaruSasu, Lemon
1. Part I

A/N: So this is a new two-shot I have been working on during my holidays. At first, I was planning to make it a one-shot, but it turned out longer than I expected. So this is only the first part.  
Let me know what you think of it =)

**Warning: Contains graphic lap dance scenes and sex scenes between two males. Please leave if this offends you**.

On with the show =)

* * *

**Behind the Music**

I took another glance at the clock. Damn, only 17 minutes had passed since the last time I checked, which meant that I still had 43 minutes to go. Forty-three minutes of this stupid and ridiculous job as popcorn-seller at the cinema. It was a nice and easy way of earning some extra money for my holidays, but it was really boring. All you had to do was ask if people wanted salt or sweet popcorn, and whether they wanted a small, medium or large one. So in other words: it was brain-killing. Even a sheep could do this job. The sentence 'how can I help you?' had become way too repetitive. I sighed. Maybe I should start looking for another job, because this was turning me into a popcorn zombie.

Luckily, for now there wasn't much that I still needed to do, meaning I could leave right after my shift ended. Then I would race home, take a shower, grab something quick to eat, and leave again for a party of a friend. 'Friend' was actually not the right term in this case; the party was hosted by Itachi, the older brother of my ex-boyfriend Sasuke. It was Itachi who had introduced me to his little brother, so it was because of him that Sasuke and I started dating. Itachi had been very handsome, but he was nothing compared to Sasuke. So on one side I was looking forward to the party, since I hadn't seen Itachi in ages. But on the other side; Sasuke was going to be there too, and that was the part that I wasn't looking forward to.

I sighed as I thought of how things went wrong between us. It was about half a year ago when Sasuke started acting weird. He became quieter than normal and his sentences had changed to mostly one-syllable words and consisted of five words at the most. Also, we hardly slept together anymore and hardly spent any time together. Whenever I wanted to go out, he wanted to sleep. And if I wanted to have some 'fun' together, he either wanted to sleep or go out. When I asked him about this strange behaviour, he would give me a soft kiss on the lips and tell me that everything was fine.

This weirdness lasted for about three months before I cracked and broke up with him. That same night I ended up at Itachi's house and in a stupid, heart-broken, and drunken mood, we ended up in the same bed. He comforted me like a friend would do. Nothing more than that happened, and we fell asleep next to each other. Too bad for me, the next morning Sasuke came over, probably to ask Itachi for advise, and found Itachi and me in the same bed. The look in Sasuke's eyes was something that I could never forget. So heart-broken, shattered, and devastated. The whole matter hurt more than I expected, even though I was the one who broke up with Sasuke, and I never really got over it. It still hurt to see Sasuke every time, even though the only word he ever said to me was 'hn'. So yes, tonight was going to be painful.

A small buzzer device located on my hip disturbed me from my thoughts and a smile crept onto my face. If your buzzer went off, your shift was over. I quickly locked my counter and almost ran towards the dressing room. Finally I was free! And finally I could change out of these ridiculous clothes I was forced to wear. After changing back into my own black jeans and orange tee-shirt, someone came in. A colleague named Lee looked at me with a big smile on his face and his thumbs up. Lee was a very weird guy at first sight, and most of my co-workers avoided him because of his strange behaviour. But he was actually a really nice guy once you got to know him and looked past that weirdness.

"You're free to go home Naruto. Enjoy your free night, young friend of mine!"

Some people in the dressing room gave him weird looks, but he was used to those since he received them more often than just now. Or either he had become oblivious to them. Because that was also how Lee was; oblivious to other people's feelings. A girl at the cinema named Ten-Ten liked him a lot. Everyone could tell, but Lee never noticed. I guess the only way for her to make him realise her feelings would be to bluntly kiss him or something.

"Thanks man! But I really have to go now. I've got to be at a party in about an hour. See you next week, okay?" It was true. I didn't have much time to talk right now.

"Alright. Enjoy the party now you're still young! See you!"

I quickly put my horrible 'cinema-clothes' in my backpack and ran off. Luckily I lived close to the cinema; it took me ten minutes to reach my apartment by bike, which was perfect. I liked cycling though, so ten minutes was a little too short in my opinion, but who was I to complain. There would be many people who would want my apartment in the city center of Konoha. I dumped my dirty clothes in front of the washing machine as soon as I got inside. My orange tee-shirt also joined, since it wasn't smelling too nice anymore, leaving me in nothing but my jeans. I stopped in front of the mirror for a second to admire myself. Ah yes, I still looked as good as ever. I had a slender figure — just like I always had — but training and maturing had made the muscles a little more visible. A spiral tribal tattoo around my navel graced the slightly visible muscles of a six-pack.

Maturing had also made me taller. I always used to be the shortest of the class and of all my friends; even most of the girls were taller than me. But turning into an adult had given me the length of 1.89 meters. So now, I was the tallest of my friends, who would still mention their disbelieve every now and then. Come to think of it, the only one who matched my length, was Sasuke. I never found out his exact length though. So either he didn't know, or he never wanted to tell me. Nevertheless, he was only a few centimeters taller than me. The female population had started drooling over him even more, since girls apparently like tall men. _God_, the look on their faces when they found out that their precious Uchiha Sasuke was gay! I shall never forget that day.

So now that I was assured that my stupid brain-killing job hadn't turned me into a hideous monster, I could shower at ease. I could smell myself, and going to a party in that condition wouldn't do me any good. Maybe Itachi had a nice friend or something. I snickered at the thought and undressed myself completely. I knew some of Itachi's friends, and most of them were creepy in one way or another. His best friend Kisame looked like a shark. His skin was tattooed bluish and he had gills on his cheeks. Another guy named Pein had his face full of piercings. Hidan had a weird obsession with some god named Jashin, and he hurt himself to prove his loyalty. And then there were Sasori and Deidara, who would always argue about art. I guess they were the least troublesome of Itachi's friends. Besides that Deidara looked like a girl.

Because of my musing about most of Itachi's friends, I came to the conclusion that I actually knew most of them. Therefore the chance of him having an unknown, interesting friend suitable for a one-night stand was not very likely. I quickly dried myself off and hopped into the same pair of black jeans I had been wearing before. For a few seconds I doubted between an orange and a white tee-shirt. It would annoy Sasuke if I wore the orange one, but opted for the white one. For some reason, I didn't feel like being annoying to him tonight. Things were going to be awkward enough _without_ either Sasuke or me being annoying to the other. After spiking my hair with a little gel, I grabbed some rice balls and ran out of the door, realising I was already late.

Luckily Itachi's place wasn't far from mine. I was there in no time, and smiled when I reached Itachi's front garden; music was audible in the garden and people could be heard. I wasted no time and went inside, looking for some people that I knew. This turned out to be a harder task than I thought; there were so many people! I highly doubted that Itachi actually personally knew all of them. I just seriously hoped that Itachi had invited some people that I knew, because I wasn't planning on spending the whole night avoiding my ex-boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun. There you are."

I turned around and looked at the source of the voice. Itachi was standing behind me, leaning slightly against the kitchen sink with his usual, distant look. There was something that would probably come close to a smile on his face. Not an actual smile, but Itachi looked relaxed and didn't wear his trademark scowl. I tried to answer, but for some odd reason, no words escaped my mouth. What was supposed to say anyway? I broke his little brother's heart; he must hate me for sure.

Itachi mentioned me to follow him with his hand. He led us to a place in his back garden, where only a few people were dancing, and sat down on a chair before he ordered me to do the same. I sat down and took a nervous breath. If Itachi needed to talk to you in private, you had most likely done something stupid. So he was either going to kill me without anyone ever noticing — believe me, he'd be capable of doing that, even though his house was crowded — or he was going to have a very serious word with me. Both ways were possible, but I truly hoped Itachi would choose the second option.

"It sure has been a while, Naruto-kun. How have you been?"

His interest seemed sincere and his voice did not indicate any signs of murdering me whatsoever, and I released a breath that I didn't remember holding.

"I've been good, thank you. Very busy, but you know how I am. So how about you?"

In the dim light of some lampions hanging above us, I could see a frown taking over Itachi's face, even as his composure was as gracious as ever. He seemed relaxed and comfortable in the chair he was sitting in, as if he were a king on his throne. But his face suggested otherwise. Something was bothering him.

"I have been alright, thank you for asking."

An uncomfortable silence took over. I still wasn't quite sure why Itachi had brought me here, and he made no sign of telling me why for the moment. It was pretty awkward too, since the last time I'd seen him, Sasuke had been yelling at us for sleeping together. Which was not true, by the way. But he had looked so much like Sasuke when I was drunk, that I only realised that I had been sleeping next to Itachi the next morning. But now, the way that Itachi was simply observing me, made it clear to me that Itachi and Sasuke were very different. Sasuke would never look at me with that look in his eyes. Eyes that were watching my every movement, that made me nervous and had me fidgeting with my own clothes.

"But Sasuke hasn't been." Itachi continued when he had observed me long enough. His voice sounded distant, almost as if he didn't care about his brother. But I knew better than that. And the mention of Sasuke made me tense.

I was about to ask what he meant, even though I had a pretty good idea _what_ he meant, when he continued.

"He's hurting. He doesn't show it, but sometimes I can see it in his eyes. Especially when I mention your name. He still cares for you, Naruto-kun."

Itachi's words struck me deeper than I thought they would, and they left me breathless for a few moments. If Sasuke still cared for me, then why did he push me away? Then why did he act like I was nothing to him? Why didn't he tell me himself that he still cared? And what was Itachi hoping to achieve by telling me this anyway? That I would pity Sasuke and ask him for another chance? No, that would not happen. Sasuke had his chance and he blew it. Besides, I was over him. Yeah, it hurt to be around him, but I didn't love him anymore! Damn it, so many emotions were floating through me right now. Anger, happiness, hope, pain, disbelieve. Damn, I could feel a headache starting to form and buried my head in my hands.

"But you didn't come here to talk about Sasuke. Please, enjoy the party, Naruto-kun."

I was glad that Itachi didn't push things further. He stood up and disappeared in the mass within seconds. I wanted – no, needed to think. Why did Itachi tell me this? However, I wasn't granted with the alone-time that I needed, since my best friend Kiba spotted me and came over with another friend named Shikamaru.

"There you are, man! I was wondering if you would even show up! You know, considering the circumstances."

I knew what Kiba meant. We understood each other perfectly most of the time.

"Don't worry, I came here for Itachi. Not for _him_." I assured Kiba, before taking a glance at Shikamaru, who didn't seem to be happy to be here tonight.

"Why are you even here, Shikamaru? Everyone knows that you don't like parties?"

"I don't even know myself. Kiba dragged me here. He kept saying stuff about moral support for you. How troublesome."

He emphasized his sentence with a yawn, which made me laugh. Shikamaru would never change. But the fact that both Kiba and Shikamaru had come to make sure that I was alright, meant a lot to me. I knew that I could always count on them, no matter what happened.

"Thanks guys. Now ... let's get this party started!" I yelled and dragged both of them inside.

It didn't take long for the three of us to locate all the sweet alcohol. Well, actually two of us, since Shikamaru had dropped himself on a couch and was on the verge of falling asleep. Despite the loud music, I should add. Kiba and I gulped down a few drinks, of which I had no idea what they were. But they tasted good. With some liquor in our system, we joined the mass and danced. Not that I was amazingly good at dancing, but I had some moves. Kiba on the other hand, was completely clueless when it came to dancing. He looked like a chicken! But hey, he was Kiba. What else did you expect? We moved to the beat of the music, together with all the other people, while disco lights flashed above us and changed the colour of the room every few seconds.

Kiba and I danced for what felt like hours. I was really having a great time, especially when Deidara and Sasori joined us. I assumed they had a too much to drink, since they were dancing like idiots. Their idiotic dancing didn't last for long however, when they started grinding against each other. Deidara's and Sasori's idiotic dancing had turned into and almost complete make-out session, in which they would suck each other's neck and lips every now and then, still grinding against one another. It was a very hot sight to see, and apparently, others thought so too. It didn't take long for a circle of people had gathered around them and watched them curiously.

But no matter how hot it looked, it reminded me too much of other things. Things that Sasuke and I used to do. Sometimes when Sasuke and I were on a night out, we'd dance exactly like Deidara and Sasori were doing right now. We'd grind our hips together and taste as much skin of the other as we could until one of us cracked — which was usually me. We'd have amazingly good, hot sex right after, and it wouldn't matter to us if we did it in the nearest restroom or at home. As long as we'd be able to become one, it didn't matter. I turned away from the sight and walked towards the restroom, deciding that I now would be a great time to take a leak. Kiba would understand my sudden disappearing more than anyone.

Coming back from the restroom, Kiba had disappeared. I couldn't see him anywhere. Also, the spot on the couch where Shikamaru had been sleeping, was empty. I looked around the house, even upstairs, but there was no sign of either of them. The garden then, maybe? I walked outside, enjoying the fresh air that made its way into my lungs. Damn, it was warm inside. I walked around the garden, only finding people who had left the crowdedness behind and were making out. I shook my head and walked back inside, not needing the old memories that came back.

I was about to walk over to the kitchen and prepare myself a nice drink, when I bumped into someone. Too bad for me, that other someone was carrying a drink, that fell straight to the floor. Thank God Itachi had chosen to use plastic cups to serve the drinks in.

"Shit! I'm sorry man! I didn't mean to —"

The words died on my tongue when I looked into the other person's eyes. There he was, the man I had been trying to forget for the last few months. The guy who I had been avoiding all night. Sasuke's eyes grew cold the moment our eyes met. In fact, his whole face grew cold, and I felt a sting of pain shoot through my heart as I stared at him. He never looked at me like this; so angry and yet so distant and cold. As if I was the source of all evil! Well, in his case, I was.

Sasuke said nothing to me as he bent down to pick up the plastic cup. After he spared me another cold glare, he pushed past me and walked off, leaving me glued to the spot I was standing. I couldn't stop myself from turning my head and looking in the direction he left in. I was slightly surprised to see him standing face to face with Itachi, who was dragging him back towards me with an arm over Sasuke's shoulders. They passed me, and for a moment I took a relieved breath at the knowledge that Itachi wasn't looking for me. My hopes were in vain, however, when Itachi's free arm launched itself around my neck and dragged me along too.

I sputtered at much as I could, much to both Uchiha's annoyance. Sasuke was looking at me with a look that threatened to make me die a painful death, and Itachi simply tightened his grip around my neck to warn me. Completely relieved when Itachi let both Sasuke and me go, I had time to see where we were. Itachi had brought us to a quieter place in the house, near the kitchen. There was a table, with three unused chair. Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on two other chairs, and playing cards were laying on the table, together with poker fiches. One look at Kiba's face was enough to make me smile again; oh yes! I loved poker!

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun — take a seat. I hope you're both willing to play?"

I sat down in between Shikamaru and Kiba, which was enough to convince Itachi that my answer was 'yes'. Sasuke on the other hand, glared at the table with all his might. I was surprised there wasn't any steam coming out of his ears or nose. But damn, he still looked pretty hot, even though he was angry.

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest and remained standing next to the chair. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his little brother's behaviour, before he grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and pushed him down on the chair.

"I didn't agree on playing.", was Sasuke's firm answer, even as Itachi was already splitting the fiches in five.

"You're playing, little brother. Now stop sulking. You've been looking like you're ready to kill someone all night."

Itachi answered without looking up from the fiches he was dividing. If it had been anyone else who said something like that to Sasuke, that person would sure have received a one-way ticket to hell. But now, Sasuke only stared at Itachi with a deadly look. So much for the fun.

Once Itachi gave each of us one-fifth of the fiches, which was around 200 fiches each, the cards were dealt. Kiba grinned like a maniac as soon as they were handed to him, while Shikamaru and Sasuke chose to ignore them. I, being as impatient as I always was, reached to pick up the cards. Right before I could look at them, a hand slammed itself on top of my hands and placed the cards back on the table. I looked surprised at the pale hand that belonged to Itachi.

"Not so impatient, Naruto-kun. Let me explain the rules first.", Itachi started.

I nudged Shikamaru so that he was paying attention. I knew from personal experience how much Itachi hated it to explain things twice.

"This is like normal poker. The normal combinations of doubles, three-of-a-kinds, four-of-a-kinds, straights, flushes, full houses, straight flushes, and royal straight flushes are allowed. The winner of the round receives the fiches that were bet. But, once someone is out of fiches, that person has to do an assignment, which will decided upon by the rest of the players. There is no backing out or changing the assignment. Got it?"

Everyone, including me, nodded. Kiba and I smiled; we used to play this kind of poker all the time when we were a little younger. It was always so much fun, especially the assignments at the end. And they were even more fun when it included some serious drinking or intimate actions. I shall never forget the way Kiba had to drink as much whisky as he could, and ended up dry-humping everyone who came close to him. That was hilarious!

Since Sasuke was sitting next to Itachi, he was allowed to start by placing the low bet, after which Kiba placed the high bet. I took a glance at my cards; six of spades and queen of hearts. So the option of a straight and a flush had just dramatically decreased. The cards currently on the table: three of spades, nine of clubs and queen of spades. Yes! I already had a pair! And the highest one possible, at the moment. Apart from the fact that others might already have a pair of kings or aces in their hands.

Sasuke put 10 fiches in front of him, after which Kiba did the same. I felt different about this however, and raised the bet up to 20 fiches. Shikamaru immediately quit, giving his cards to Itachi the dealer. Itachi, Sasuke and Kiba all added 10 more fiches, after which Itachi drew another card; two of diamonds. This was going exactly the way I wanted it to go! I still had the highest cards, so when Sasuke and Kiba put 10 fiches in front of him again, I raised to 30. Itachi looked at me warily, but also bet 30 fiches. When another card, three of hearts, was placed on the table, Kiba suddenly bet 50 fiches. I mentally snickered. Fine by me. In that case I didn't have to raise again, since I now had two pairs.

When the moment came to reveal our cards, Kiba was first. He only had a high-card King, which meant he had pretty much nothing. Itachi had one double, and so did Sasuke. But then there was me; two doubles! I cheered in victory and grabbed the fiches that were now mine. That was an amazing start, and I had a feeling things would only be getting better.

And how right I was. I just kept winning and winning. If fortune favours the bold, then I was definitely being bold today. Kiba however, wasn't having a good day. Within about 15 minutes, he was already out of fiches. I tried to think of something he had to do. Drinking a bottle of an unknown type of liquor would only make him annoying. Funny, but annoying. I sighed as I couldn't really think of something and let my gaze scan across the room. That was when I knew it.

"I know something!", I exclaimed maybe a little too loud. Kiba looked at me with a grin on his face, never afraid of anything. Itachi hadn't been able to think of something, and neither Sasuke nor Shikamaru was putting much effort in it either.

"Dear Kiba. I know the perfect assignment for you. You see that girl over there?", I nudged my head towards a girl with long black hair and pale eyes, dressed in a short, purple dress. Kiba visibly paled when he noticed her.

"W-What about her?", he stammered.

"Since you once told me how much you like Hyuuga Hinata, you are going to go over there, and kiss the daylight out of her."

Kiba's eyes widened and he looked close to a fish with his mouth agape like that. I laughed and reminded him that he could not back out of it, and that he had to do it no matter what. Kiba swallowed audible and walked towards the pale girl. He looked at me with a nervous look on his face for a second, before he gently touched her shoulder. The girl looked at him, but probably had the shock of her life when Kiba suddenly spun her around and pushed his lips down on hers, making her drop the drink she was currently holding. Some catcalls could be heard, and I couldn't help but laughing when Hinata wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. I always knew they were supposed to be together.

Now that Kiba's assignment was completed, the other four of us resumed our game. Kiba joined us soon after, together with Hinata, who sat on his lap. Even though I still won more than I usually did, it was a little more awkward. Shikamaru didn't pay much attention and preferred to sleep through most of the round, meaning that I was practically stuck with the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke didn't spare me a glance or breath, constantly avoiding my eyes. When for some reason he _did_ look at me, it would be with a void look. And Itachi ... he only spoke when necessary, just like always.

After another 20 minutes, it was surprisingly Itachi who was out of fiches, after Shikamaru had forced him to go all-in. Kiba already started snickering, which made me curious. Since neither Shikamaru nor Sasuke made an effort in trying to think of something, I just nodded towards Kiba, who stood and disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later, he returned with a full bottle of sake; a liter bottle. Oh yeah, I liked his way of thinking.

"Drink it.", Kiba simply stated and placed the bottle in front of Itachi, who — without a second thought — reached for it and began gulping down the liquid.

Kiba and I looked at him wide-eyed. I'd never seen _anyone_ finish a liter-bottle of sake so fast! As proof that the bottle was really empty, Itachi turned it upside down, after which he put it on the floor. He acted like it was no big deal, but I could already see a flush starting to form around his nose. He was going to get _so _drunk tonight.

The poker game between Sasuke, Shikamaru and me continued. Kiba wasn't paying much attention anymore, since he was too busy kissing Hinata. Itachi was too lost in his own drunken world, which was funny to see. He literally laughed about everything. He was cracking up about Sasuke's annoyed look, which made the younger Uchiha even more annoyed. Some people had gathered around us to find the source of this laughter, and some had even started to make some movies. A laughing Itachi is something you definitely see only once in your lifetime.

But for now, I was concentrated on the game. Sasuke only had about 30 fiches left, which meant he was almost done for. The rest of the fiches was almost equally split between me and Shikamaru. So I came up with a plan: if Sasuke would go all-in and loose, he'd most likely leave the table right after his assignment. Shikamaru and I would be left, but the guy never tried really hard, meaning he would probably let me win. I'd be the great winner! And what do you know, my plan worked! At least for the 'getting Sasuke to go all-in and lose' part. He looked at me with a sour look on his face, clearly not liking that he lost from_ me_. I suddenly decided that now would actually be a great time to get something to drink.

"Think of something without me for once. I'll be right back."

Itachi laughed in reply and Kiba answered with a "sure". Honestly, getting a drink was not the only reason I left so suddenly. It was partly true though, but the real reason was something else. I didn't want to have any part in deciding Sasuke's assignment. For some reason, I wanted to have nothing to do with it. Because no matter what Sasuke had to do, if _I_ had something to do with it, he'd blame me for making him do it in the end. And I wasn't interested in hearing his angry voice yelling at me, really.

I poured myself a glass of Irish whisky and gulped it down before refilling the glass and placing the almost empty bottle back on the sink. Leaning with my back against the sink, I could feel a headache starting to form behind my eyes. I glanced between my glass of whisky and the bottle, and decided that just this small glass was not going to make the headache disappear. Therefore I grabbed the bottle again and placed it at my lips, emptying it in a few big gulps.

I sighed. Damn, tonight was not exactly like I had expected it to be. I was having fun, yes, but not like I had hoped. I was fine until I had bumped into Sasuke and Itachi forced us to play poker together. Things would have been easier if he had just been his stubborn self and left the table, no matter what Itachi told him. Sasuke never cared about what people wanted; he always did what _he_ wanted. Besides, since when did he start listening to Itachi anyway? Stupid bastard, always ruining my fun. Again, I sighed and grabbed the glass of whisky before walking back to the poker table. The others should have thought of something for Sasuke by now.

The sight that greeted me when I returned, was something that left me a little nervous. Itachi and Kiba was laughing together about something, Shikamaru seemed wide awake and was asking the laughing duo whether 'this was such a good idea'. Sasuke on the other hand was looking even worse than he was before; his skin seemed paler and he had a deadly scowl on his face directed to his older brother. Kiba noticed my return and his laughter seized, and I sat down in my seat a little cautiously. Suddenly Itachi appeared next to me and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Oh Naruto! We have thought of the perfect assignment for little Sasuke. And it involves you too!", he spoke in drunken, slurring words before he started laughing again.

Itachi's behaviour was scaring me, to say the least. And something that involved me and Sasuke to do together, would result in hell. I swallowed the lump that started to form in my throat and nodded my head, telling Itachi to continue.

"You see, everyone knows how much you two still like each other. But you're both just too stupid to admit it. Therefore, little Sasuke's assignment is to give you a lap dance!"

Again, both Itachi and Kiba cracked up, clearly wasted. I could feel the blood leaving my face, and for a few seconds I wished I hadn't just drunk so much whisky, for I started to feel a little sick. Sasuke was supposed to give me a ... lap dance? The world started to spin a little, and suddenly the room seemed too small for the five of us. Light-headedness took over and my heart started to hammer in my chest. This was not good. Definitely _not _good! I had to resist the urge to rush out of the room and empty my stomach's contents in the toilet. Not because Sasuke was that awful, but because I didn't want to deal with the uncomfortable feelings I still had around Sasuke.

"Afraid it'll turn you one, dobe?", Sasuke asked, somehow succeeding in bringing me back to reality.

Afraid of getting turned on? Never. I was totally over Sasuke, the love I had once given him was gone. At least, that's what I kept telling myself to make this easier. I was only afraid of letting him close to my body, since it would be awkward. As I remembered it correctly, Sasuke was a good dancer and knew how to move his body in very seductive ways. Normally, only people who were very into each other or just very drunk would give each other lap dances. Sasuke was neither of that, making the situation a little harder for both of us. But afraid? No.

"I'd like to see you try. Nothing you do would be able to turn me on, teme!", I yelled back angrily.

I couldn't let him — or anyone, for that matter — know that I was not happy about this for one bit. Kiba put one of his arms around my shoulder smiled like an idiot. He was obviously very content with himself. Again, Itachi started laughing and handed Sasuke a CD.

"You're dancing to 'Supermassive Black Hole' from Muse, little brother. Get yourselves ready while I start the music."

I nodded half heartedly and pulled a chair from the table and sat down, trying to my myself comfortable. However, I failed miserably at this and only succeeded in making myself more uncomfortable. Sasuke waited patiently a few feet away from me, looking at Itachi as he inserted the CD into the CD-player. He put his finger on the 'play' button before looking at the two of us, again with a very wicked smile on his face.

"Ready, you two?"

Sasuke glared at him, but he hardly noticed. I really wasn't looking forward to what was about to come, so why not hurry up?

"Sure. Let's just get this over with, teme."

"Hn.", was all Sasuke could say before the guitar of the song sounded through the room and he started moving and turned to face me.

Sasuke moved his hips from left to right, swaying them to the beat of the song. It didn't take long for his torso to start the same movements. All the while Sasuke's head was lowered, but I could tell he had his eyes closed. When the base of the song became louder and more guitars joined, he snapped his head up and opened his eyes, giving me one of the most intense looks he had ever given me. Sasuke started walking towards me in slow, sensual steps and placed his right hand on my shoulders as soon as he reached me.

Instead of stopping in front of me, he walked circles around the chair I was sitting on, constantly touching either one of my shoulders or my head while he licked his lips sensually. His hand descended to my chest each time he was in front of me, only to reach a little higher until it rested on my shoulder when he disappeared behind me. Sasuke's hand would stroke through my hair ever so shortly in the way that I always loved, and he knew it. When the instrumental part came to an end, Sasuke stayed behind me and his right hand remained on my right shoulder.

_Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer?  
__But oh baby, can you hear me moan?_

Sasuke's left hand came in touch with my left shoulder, before the slowly made their way down my chest. My breathing hitched when Sasuke nipped on my earlobe and his sinful hands came to a stop on both of my upper legs, dangerously close to my crotch. He squeezed my legs playfully, making me gasp before snapping my eyes shut. It felt so good to have his hands on my body. Good enough to leave electric sparks behind, that quickly made my blood rush south, to a place that was hardening too fast for my liking. I had no idea I missed them so much.

_You caught me under false pretences  
__How long before you let me go?_

Sasuke's hands moved further down onto my knees before they stilled and moved back to the sides of my body at a fast speed. The mouth that was located against my ear suddenly dropped lower, sucking and biting softly on my neck. I couldn't stop the soft moan that left my parted lips. Sasuke was too good at this. So good, that — even though the song was playing for about one minute — I already had an aching hard-on. But before I had the chance to get used to the feeling of his mouth against my skin, it was gone, making me open my eyes in disappointment.

_Ooh, you set my soul alight  
__Ooh, you set my soul alight_

He walked in front of me, his left hand drawing pattern on my skull and pulling my hair, forcing me to look at him. He took his lower lips between his teeth and looked at me with his beautiful dark eyes. Sasuke suddenly spread my legs and stood in between, pressing his chest against mine while the tips of our noses touched. I felt his warm breath against my lips that had suddenly gone very dry. He closed the distance, and for a second I braced myself for a kiss. My lips parted automatically, but the kiss never came.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
__(You set my soul alight)_

Sasuke placed both his legs on either side of me on the beat, successfully setting himself down on top of me. His hands teased the skin of my upper arms, and slowly ascended to my shoulders. He gripped them tightly and pushed himself against me, each part of our chests rubbing together. That Sasuke noticed I was hard, was something I was quite positive of. Yet he didn't comment on it and continued with his show. A show that already had me aching for more than just a dance. The way he was situated on top of my hard-on allowed it for me to rub myself against him, without him noticing too much. But somehow, he still noticed. The sensation was enough for me to lose all sense of reality, and I had become totally oblivious to all the people that had currently gathered around us to see the show. Only Sasuke mattered for that moment.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
__(You set my soul alight)_

He nuzzled his head in my neck and released his hands from my shoulders, before using them to grip the back of the chair. I only had a brief moment to wonder why his hands would prefer to hold the chair, before he started to slowly grind down on me. The sudden sensation made me moan. If this continued, I'd be moaning out much louder. Quickly, I thought of a way to occupy my mouth and found the perfect solution. I turned my head slightly towards Sasuke and bit down on his neck. A quiet gasp tore itself from his lips, and I only heard it because his mouth was so close to my ear.

_I thought I was a fool for no one  
__But oh baby, I'm a fool for you_

As soon as the chorus was over, Sasuke removed himself from me and stood in front of me between my still spread legs. He turned around quickly and moved his hips in a seductive circle, giving me a nice view of his ass. God, that delicious ass that I had claimed as mine so many times. At the 'I'm a fool for you' part, Sasuke leaned forward and poked me in the chest. Was that supposed to mean that he was a fool for me? That he actually still cared about me? I made a quick note in the back of my head to ask him about this later.

_You're the queen of all the superficial  
__How long before you tell the truth? _

_Ooh, you set my soul alight  
__Ooh, you set my soul alight_

He grabbed both of my hands and placed them on his chest. His head tilted backwards and swung it in slow circles as he guided my hands all over his chest and stomach. His chest was just as toned as I remembered it to be, and through the black shirt he was wearing, I could feel that his nipples were hard. I also noticed how his abdominal muscles twitched when they were touched by my hands, indicating that Sasuke was actually enjoying this too. Because they normally only twitched like that when he was turned on. Then it dawned to me; was Sasuke actually turned on by this? When my hands reached his waistband, I had to resist the urge to push them lower in order to confirm or decline my suspicion. Too bad I never got the chance.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
__(You set my soul alight)_

Sasuke released my hands and now used his own hands to touch himself. They paused to rub his nipples, at which he gasped. Taking his bottom lips between his teeth again, the hands followed the same path as mine had taken a moment before. Only they didn't stop at the waistband of Sasuke's black pants; he turned 180 degrees and looked me in the eye before sliding his hands down to his ass, all the while turning his hips in small circles.

God he looked so hot. The only time he looked hotter and more inviting, was when we were having sex. Right before he'd come, he'd yell for me to go harder while making the most delicious noises. A mental image of Sasuke riding my dick slipped into my mind. His hair was matted down and glued to his face because of the perspiration. A deep-red blush was visible on his cheeks, and soft mewl and loud moans left his lips every time I penetrated him perfectly.

Great. I just managed to make myself even more aroused. The little friction my jeans were creating was too little, but big enough to make me nearly cum.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
__(You set my soul alight)_

Through my half-lidded eyes, I saw how Sasuke sat down on top of me again, only this time his back was facing me. His fingers entangled themselves in my hair and pulled my head slightly forward. Sasuke leaned back, closing the distance between his back and my stomach and laid his head on my shoulder. His hips started to rotate in small circles on my groin, which was too much for me to take. My hands reached up and wrapped themselves around Sasuke's chest, pulling him closer to me and forcing him to grind harder. A moan came from deep within my chest, and my eyes shut in pure bliss as I felt myself releasing into my pants.

_Supermassive black hole  
__Supermassive black hole  
__Supermassive black hole_

It was the best orgasm I had had ever since Sasuke and I split up. Six months without sex was not something I would recommend to anyone. And my own hand; well, it was just not as good as this. How Sasuke was dancing. How he moved his body in the most sexual ways and knew where to touch me to drive me crazy. He could make me forget about everything. If he did it the right way, I'd even be able to cum on a train station or something. I'd become oblivious to everything and everyone around us! Somehow, that last statement made me feel more nervous than it should. I still had my eyes closed, but for some odd reason, I could feel the eyes of some people on me. I slowly opened my eyes, but they widened when I looked around.

Around twenty people were staring at me and Sasuke with a shocked look in their eyes. The song continued in the background, which was — apart from my erratic breathing — the only sound that could be heard. I swallowed hard, suddenly realising I had just done something incredibly stupid. I _came _in front of everyone! I had an _orgasm_ in front of pretty much half of the people that I knew!

The silence was broken by Itachi, who laughed hard enough for tears to appear in his eyes. Still, all the others — including Kiba and Shikamaru — remained silent. All of a sudden, I became incredibly embarrassed. The heat that had been in my crotch only moments ago, now rose up to my cheeks and gave them a bright-red colour that slowly spread down to my neck.

"Shit!", I curse softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

I needed to get out of here.

I pushed Sasuke off my lap, at which he glared at me. He'd yell at me about it later, but right now, I didn't care. I just needed to get away from everyone as fast as I could. Pushing my way through the crowd and a laughing Itachi, I ran up the stairs and went into the nearest room that I could find. It didn't matter to me if it was a bedroom, a bathroom or even a storage closet. As long as it had a lock and was big enough for me to sit in, I didn't care.

Luckily though, it was a bedroom and not a storage closet. I quickly locked the door behind me and looked around the room. I couldn't quite tell if it whose room it was, since it was dark. The sky outside was clouded, preventing the moonlight from lighting the room. But I liked the dark silence, it allowed me to think things over. So instead of turning on the light — what anyone else would have done — I sat down on the edge of the bed and let myself fall backwards, after which I placed both of my hands behind my head. While laying down, I noticed how sticky my boxers were, and I mentally cursed at myself.

Why on earth was Sasuke so good at everything he did? Why did he have to be so damn irresistible and move in such sexy ways? Damn it!

I cursed out loud a few times more and sat straight up again. My boxers were starting to get too annoying. Without bothering to take off my shoes, I quickly took off my jeans and boxers, after which I used the dirty underwear to clean myself. Damn, now I'd had to go commando. Well, it was always better than walking around with sticky boxers. I shivered at the thought of having to wear them all night, and quickly put my jeans back on.

I suddenly heard people walking through the hallway outside the bedroom, and I could hear Kiba's voice. Shikamaru's voice joined a little later, and Itachi's hysterical laughter was audible in the background. I assumed they were looking for me, and my idea was confirmed when I heard Kiba yelling my name. Doors opened and slammed shut somewhere down the hallway, indicating that they were checking the rooms. The door of the room next to the one I was sitting in slammed shut, indicating that they were getting closer to the room I was sitting in. All of a sudden someone was trying to open the door to my room, but I had been smart enough to lock it when I stormed in. When the people on the other side realised that the door was locked, they knocked on it loudly, making my head hurt. Even more than it already was.

"Naruto? Are you in there? Open up dude! Come on!", Kiba's voice sounded while he continued his very annoying knocking.

I figured that they would give up sooner or later, so I kept my mouth shut. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now.

And I was right. After a few more minutes of Kiba telling me to open the door, they gave up. Kiba muttered something that I couldn't quite hear before they left. So now it was only me and my thoughts. And my feelings, that needed to be sorted out really fast and effective.

* * *

To be continued.

A/N: So that was part one! I hope things weren't too boring without any real sex-scenes. If you don't know the song, look it up on Youtube. It's a cool song, but it has a very weird videoclip. I always thought of this song to be a good song for a lap dance, since I really like the music.

Anyway, let me know what you think of it. I'll try my best to write the second part as soon as I can, since I'll be leaving for another holiday on the 25th of August. Which means that I only have nine days, but that's doable. Reviews are very much appreciated!

Bye bye ^^


	2. Part II

A/N: So here is part two! Like I promised, I posted it before I am going on holiday. Thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me =) It shows that some people actually appreciate the things you write. So I hope that part two is just as good as part one. Or maybe even better, since there is more 'interaction' between Sasuke and Naruto.

**Warning: contains graphic sex-scenes between two male. Don't read it, if it offends you**

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Behind the Music: Part Two**

I noticed, as the time passed, that the music coming from downstairs had become less loud. I had no idea what time it was and for how long I had already been sitting in the dark room I had locked myself in, but I could tell that much people had already gone home. And for the last half an hour or so, I started to notice how full my bladder had become. I needed to use the bathroom. Desperately. Ordering my body to stand up from the bed, I walked towards the door and opened it with caution. When I was absolutely sure that no one was around, I tiptoed downstairs.

My assumption seemed confirmed; only about seven people, Sasuke and Itachi excluded, were sitting in the living room, drinking a few beers. I walked past them as quietly as I could before reaching my destination: the toilet. I felt really refreshed afterwards, but my body and brain were getting tired. Thinking had never been my favourite hobby. Planning on leaving, I suddenly realised my boxers and shoes were still in the bedroom that I had used to hide. I could do without the boxers, but walking all the way home without shoes was another story. Cursing and muttering to myself under my breath, I walked back up the stairs towards the very first room on my left.

I stopped in my tracks and suddenly became very aware when I reached the door, questioning myself whether I was staring to become senile. I could have sworn I had closed the door behind me before I went downstairs. But right now, the door was slightly ajar. With a tensed body I reached for the door nonetheless and peeked around it. When I couldn't see anyone, I opened it further and stepped inside. How stupid of me. I should have known what was coming next.

As I reached over to pick up my shoes, a very familiar voice came from behind me.

"I should have known you were going to hide in my room."

I turned around to the source of the voice and greeted him with a glare. Sasuke was standing behind me, leaning against the now closed door with an unreadable look on his face. I located my shoes without giving Sasuke a second glance. Of course, out of everyone that could have come to check up on me, it had to be him. It made the whole 'having-an-orgasm-in-front-of-everyone' matter even worse, as if it wasn't bad enough already. I did not feel like talking to him at all. Not in my current condition of having obvious trouble controlling myself and my emotions. And also not after the realisation that I might not be over him as much as I thought.

Reaching for my shoes next to the bed, I looked around to find my boxers. Much to my surprise, they were not where I had taken them off. Confusion must have been visible on my face, since Sasuke drew my attention towards himself. I nearly growled when he started waving _my_ boxers in front of my nose with a smirk on his face while walking closer.

"Looking for these, dobe?"

I scrunched my nose and tightened the grip on my shoes. What the hell was he doing with my boxers? My _dirty_ boxers, I should say. I would have loved to wipe that stupid grin off his face, if not for the fact that I didn't want to deal with him right now. Instead, I walked towards the now unguarded door and let out a sigh as I took the doorknob in my hand.

"Not really. You can keep them as a souvenir. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The roll of Sasuke's eyes didn't go unnoticed by me when I opened the door and prepared to leave. A sudden jerk on one of my arms caught me completely off guard and had me flying back into the room. Before I knew what was happening, I got spun around and ended up with my back against the bedroom door. The sudden collision made me grunt in pain and drop my shoes. The sight that greeted me next, had my heart beating a little faster. Sasuke's face was inches away from mine while his hands were placed on the door on either sides of my head, trapping me. His face still had that unreadable expression, making me even more curious about what he was planning to do.

"We need to talk, Naruto."

Came the very serious words. Talk? About what? About what he had just done to me and how he humiliated me in front of my friends? Or about what happened about six months ago, before we broke up? I didn't want to talk about any of those things. Not right now, at least.

"No, we don't.", I replied stubbornly while avoiding Sasuke's look.

"Yes, Naruto. We do."

Damn it. Sasuke was having one of his stubborn days again. I hated those, because nothing I would say or do could make him change his mind then. I sighed loudly and excessive. If he wouldn't let me walk out of this room without talking, then I'd be best to just get it over with.

"Whatever. Just spill it."

"I ..."

I? I what? Sasuke looked at me with a serious look on his face. Before I could tell him to continue, he closed the distance between our faces and locked his lips with mine. Shock took me over, disabling me from doing anything back. Sasuke's eyes closed, while mine remained wide open. I didn't have the courage to either kiss him back or push him off; the only thing that kept going through my mind, was how much I had missed those soft lips against my own. I didn't want it to stop, but I didn't want him to continue either.

A shy lick against the seam of my lips made me gasp, allowing Sasuke's tongue to slip into my mouth. It was what brought me out of my trance. But instead of pushing him off like I was planning to, I found myself wrapping my arms around his body and kissing him back. Our tongues played and danced, and I couldn't believe how much I had missed this. Simply kissing and tasting Sasuke. His faint cherry taste and smell were overwhelming my senses, nearly making tears come to my eyes. I had missed him so much. Normally, I didn't involve in anything concerning and ex-lover, but Sasuke was different. I could never get enough of him.

Sasuke pulled away from our first kiss since half a year and looked at me with watery eyes. He put his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly while his cheek was pressed to mine. The feeling of his body so closely against mine own felt so good. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and held him even closer to me.

"I missed you so much.", he spoke with a soft voice that was slightly shaky.

"I missed you too.", I answered after I had successfully swallowed the lump in my throat.

This time it was me who initiated a kiss. Six months without Sasuke had taken their toll, and I wanted nothing more than to be with him again. I'd find out about his weird behaviour before we broke up afterwards. That wasn't important right now. All that was important, was the feeling of Sasuke against me.

Sasuke started grinding his hips into mine, successfully making me hard. Through the fabric of our trousers, I could tell that he was already hard too, and I ground back with the same force, making Sasuke moan in appreciation. His hands slid down to my waist and pulled me against him even tighter. I used the opportunity to push forward with all my strength, making Sasuke walk backwards until we reached the bed in the middle of the room. Sasuke fell down on top of it, breaking the kiss we were sharing. He sat up slightly, supporting his weight on his elbows and looked at me with clouded eyes while beckoning me to come closer with his finger. I didn't need to be told twice.

I launched myself on top of him, straddling his hips and feeling his dick rubbing against my thighs, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning at the feeling. Without warning, Sasuke reached up and pulled off my tee-shirt, after which his hands roamed my chest. He pinched my nipples, making me throw my head back and gasp in pleasure. When the sudden wave of pleasure subsided, I leaned forward and smashed my lips down on his again, entering that sweet mouth of his. Our tongues played, and I took the liberty to slide my hands underneath his shirt, after which I forced him to sit up so that we were chest to chest before taking it off.

Apparently Sasuke didn't like our kiss being broken, because he immediately grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for another kiss. I couldn't stop myself from pulling Sasuke closer against me when our kiss became more passionate and aggressive. My hand were touching every inch of skin that they could find, and so were Sasuke's. His hands drew imaginary patterns on my back which had me purring within no time. We released from the kiss and looked at each other, both out of breath. Kissing Sasuke always seemed to take my breath away, but since I hadn't been able to kiss him for months, it was much worse this time.

We continued to look at each other for a few moments, as if we were asking each other if this was what we really wanted. One of Sasuke's hands came up and gently rubbed one of my cheeks while a small smile appeared on his face. It was all the conformation that I needed, and a smile spread itself on my face as well.

Within seconds we were back to kissing each other, as if we were trying to make up the missed kisses from the last few months. I leaned towards Sasuke, making him fall back onto the bed while my hands travelled down his chest. A soft groan escaped his lips when I started to suck on his neck, making sure to leave a nice mark. I wanted him to remember this night. Meanwhile, my hands were dealing with Sasuke's studded belt, successfully undoing it before continuing to the buttons on his pants. Sasuke moaned softly when I unbuttoned all four buttons, giving his erection some freedom. I couldn't stop myself from moving down his body further, latching onto one of those delicious nipples.

I sucked on it and bit softly, making Sasuke writhe underneath me. The hottest noises escaped his lips, somehow turning me on even more. I had missed his noises too; even if I wasn't turned on, he could make me rock hard within seconds with those delicious noises.

After the first nipple was red and hard, I moved to the next, giving it the same treatment. Sasuke moaned loudly, and I looked up to find a very delectable sight. Sasuke's eyes were shut and a blush was covering both of his cheeks. He had his lower lip between his teeth, failing to keep the moans from escaping his mouth. Seeing him like this made me even more determined to make him lose total control. I slid down his body, showering his chest and abdomen with kisses and bites until I reached his navel. I flicked my tongue around the little hole, making Sasuke mewl. I remembered that he always liked it when I did that. He only got little of this pleasure however, when I moved further south, to where a trail of soft, black hairs started. My hands moved to Sasuke's hips and slowly pushed down both his pants and boxers while my mouth followed the trail of hairs.

Sasuke kicked off his pants and boxers as soon as they were around his knees, and gasped when I gave an experimental lick to his shaft. I continued my teasing with only licking and nipping at the head until Sasuke's hands moved to my head to push me closer. I smirked against his dick; he was acting pretty desperate. But who wouldn't be desperate, after half a year without sex? So I seized my teasing and took Sasuke's dick in my mouth, giving it a hard suck and causing Sasuke to moan loudly. He started thrusting his hips into my face, and I let him fuck my mouth for a few minutes. But when his pace and breathing started to become erratic, meaning he was very close, I held his hips down. I didn't want him to cum yet. I gave his dick one soft suck before removing my mouth from his dick completely, only to move a little lower to nip at his testicles a few times.

"Naruto ..."

Again Sasuke moaned, and a whimper escaped his lips when I pulled back and kissed his slightly swollen lips. Sasuke suddenly surprised me by rolling us over, and he lay down in between my spread legs. Immediately he attached himself to my neck, and sucked and bit it in a way that I loved. He slowly moved down to my collarbone, where he bit down again. My mewls of pleasure turned into a pained gasp when Sasuke bit down hard enough to break the skin. He licked away the small droplets of blood that came from the wound, his soft tongue soothing the pain. It didn't take long before I started to writhe beneath him, trying to make him touch as much of my body as possible.

He moved down further while his hands travelled to my pants and undid them. After my pants were undone, Sasuke removed himself from the bed and pulled off my pants in one, swift movement. He took his time to admire me; standing right in front of me with a very sexy smirk on his face. He somehow always liked it when I wasn't wearing any underwear, but the way he was looking at me made me blush and feel very self-aware. Only when he saw the deep red covering my cheeks, he crawled back on top of me and immediately sealed his lips over mine. While we were kissing, Sasuke grabbed my erection with one hand and started to move up and down. I pulled myself away from the kiss and moaned against Sasuke's lips, and he took my moan as a liberty to apply some extra pressure. I moaned louder as he continued, feeling the heat already pooling at the base of my groin. I wasn't going to last long if he continued to give me an amazing hand-job like this.

"Sasuke, please.", I moaned against his lips.

Sasuke somehow understood, and let my dick slip from his hands and placed his fingers into his own mouth. He made the cutest noises while sucking on them, coating them with saliva while looking at me with a look on his face that made me want to pound into him right then and there. After his fingers were thoroughly slicked up, he removed himself from me and sat on the bed on hands and knees. His ass was very close to my face, giving me a perfect view of that tight, little hole. But somehow, that hole wasn't what I wanted. Not tonight.

Right before Sasuke could push two fingers inside of himself, I grabbed the hand near his ass, spun him around and pulled him down on top of me again. He gave me a questioning look, which I answered with a passionate kiss. Afterwards, Sasuke breathed hard and started at me with lust-glazed eyes. I nuzzled my nose against his cheeks and ear and closed my eyes as I purred softly.

"You'll be on top tonight, Sasuke.", I whispered against the sensitive skin of his earlobe.

I noticed how Sasuke breathing stopped for a few seconds, before he started to pant softly. He kissed me again and moved so he could lay in between my legs, grinding his dick against mine. I gasped into the kiss before he pulled away and looked at me with a questioning look on his face. I understood what he was confused about; I always preferred to be on top. The times that Sasuke had tried to take me, always ended with Sasuke bottoming anyway. I would make him pay for trying to top me with rough, hard sex. Painful even, sometimes. My dear lover wouldn't be able to walk normally for about a week, and he would flinch every time he sat down. But he never complained about it, though.

So of course, now that I was telling him to be on top, would be a bit confusing, since I didn't really like taking.

"Are you sure?", came the soft reply from Sasuke. He thrust his hips against mine, making the head of his erection slide against my opening. The feeling made me moan softly and turned me on even more than I already was. I didn't need Sasuke's questions right now. I just wanted him to take me already!

"Damn it Sasuke! Just do it, before I change my mind!"

Sasuke nodded and hooked his arms underneath my legs and brought them up. After that, he brought his already slicked up fingers to my entrance, circling around it. It left me moaning softly, and I gasped when he suddenly inserted one finger into me. It wasn't painful, but it just felt a little weird to have something in there after so long. My breathing hitched a little when Sasuke started to move it in and out of me. It already felt so good, and it didn't take long for a second finger to join the first.

My breathing got deeper when Sasuke started to move his fingers; a slight sting would course through my lower region every now and then, and I had to order myself to relax as much as I could. I definitely wasn't used to this anymore, and it reminded me of _why_ I didn't like to bottom very often. Even though I could be a little masochistic every now and then, the initial pain was not something I considered nice. I could stand physical pain very well, but this kind of pain was just too much sometimes. So I tried to keep my thoughts on something else — Sasuke's lap dance from earlier that night was a good distraction — and kept my breathing as steady as possible.

Once Sasuke deemed me stretched enough, he inserted his third finger. This one hurt a lot more than the other two, but it was necessary, since Sasuke was much bigger than three fingers. A pained cry left my lips before I could stop myself and my eyes shut tightly. Damn, I already regretted the decision to let Sasuke top me. He moved his fingers very carefully though, slowly taking them out of me before inserting them again. He must have noticed my pain, because he used his free hand to stroke my softening dick. The pleasure coursed through me again, and it made the pain more bearable. It didn't take long before I was completely hard again and started thrusting back on Sasuke's fingers.

Suddenly the fingers and the hand left me, and I looked down to see Sasuke slicking himself up with his saliva. It was a very arousing sight that nearly had me drooling. He took his sweet time too, whimpering and closing his eyes as he coated every inch of himself with a blush on his face. He looked so hot like that.

Sasuke caught me staring at him and smirked at me before he lowered himself between my legs and hooked his arms under them. I could feel the head of his erection sliding between my cheeks in a very teasing way. I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of me _right now_. He continued his teasing until I moaned. I was about to put his dick inside of my myself, when Sasuke kissed my deeply and entered me completely in one, hard movement. I cried out loudly, but my cries got silenced by Sasuke's mouth. Damn that bastard! Instead of taking it slow, he just had to do it with one thrust!

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and I was breathing deep and hard to keep myself calm. Sasuke was breathing deep and hard too, but for other reasons, obviously. I noticed him gripping the bed sheets next to my head until his knuckles turned white. He was definitely having a hard time to stay still. His mouth had meanwhile lowered to my neck, and he was kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin there, and it was quite effective to make the pain a little less. After a few minutes, the intense pain had been reduced to an annoying sting and I just felt very full.

I moaned quietly next to Sasuke's ear and nibbled on his earlobe while I thrust my hips upwards a few inches.

"Move."

Sasuke wasted no time in arguing and slowly pulled out, before sliding back in. His thrusts were shallow and slow at first, but a little more force was put behind them when I started to meet each of his thrusts with one of my own. I wanted — no, I needed him to go faster. His pace was still too slow and slowly driving me insane. I placed both of my arms tightly around Sasuke's torso and pulled him down for a kiss. As soon as Sasuke slid his tongue into my mouth, I started to softly suck it and nibble on it. If I remembered it correctly, it always turned Sasuke on when I did that. I didn't have to wait long for a positive reaction: soft moans and whimpers left Sasuke's lips and his thrusts became a little harder. When we separated, a mixture of Sasuke's and mine saliva dribbled down the corner of my mouth, but that didn't bother me.

Sasuke however, licked the trail of saliva away and moaned while he did so, after which he took a firm grip on my hips and kept his far too slow rhythm of moving in and out of me. His pace was fast enough to keep me totally aroused, but slow enough to make my mind blurry with the need for more. And indeed, I felt the sanity indeed slowly leaving me, making me desperate for more. Don't get me wrong; what he was doing was amazing, but I knew he could do so much better than this shallow pace. Because every time I let Sasuke be on top, he'd be quite rough with me. I always liked it though, even if I wasn't able to sit normally for a few days afterwards.

But right now, I wanted it faster, harder, and most of all, deeper. I lifted my legs as far as they could go, nearly placing my knees on either side of my head. Sasuke seemed to get the hint and supported me by grabbing my thighs to hold them up. The new position allowed Sasuke to slide in deeper, even if he didn't want to. That was why I loved this position so much; it was perfect for deep, hard sex. Exactly what I wanted right now.

I nearly choked on my own breath when Sasuke suddenly thrust in hard and deep, successfully hitting my prostate. A chuckle came from Sasuke's mouth before he leaned over and started sucking on my very sensitive lips. And much to my pleasure, he picked up his pace and slammed into my prostate with each thrust. The onslaught left me breathless and made me moan loudly at the same time. It had been so long since I had felt this kind of pleasure. It was almost overwhelming.

"Fuck, Sasuke." I breathed between moans.

My arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's back and I pulled him down for another kiss when Sasuke moaned in reply. The kiss didn't last long though, because Sasuke thrusts became fiercer, making me need all the air that I could get. Sasuke's mouth trailed almost lazily from my mouth to my jaw, and from there on to my neck where he sucked, bit, and nibbled on my pulsating vein. The feeling travelled from my neck to every other place of my body, making me shiver. Sasuke was so good with his mouth. My moans became more frequent, and strangled versions of Sasuke's name left my lips before I could stop them. It had been so long.

"Sa ... suke ... give me more!"

Our pace picked up, and I thrust back on Sasuke's dick every time he entered me. I had never been a passive lover, and I never would be. Precum started to drip from my erection and fell on my own stomach. I had the feeling that I wouldn't be able to last much longer; the heat in the pit of my stomach got much worse every time Sasuke hit my prostate with accuracy. I briefly wondered if something could feel so good that it was almost painful, because that was how I felt at that moment. Sasuke's fingers had meanwhile intertwined themselves with mine, while he still used his arms to keep my legs all the way up.

"Cum with me.", Sasuke moaned as he snapped his hips up almost violently.

I only hummed in response as Sasuke's forceful thrusts started to lack any rhythm. My hands started to claw at Sasuke's back when I pulled him tightly against me, trapping my leaking erection between our bodies and creating an amazing friction that sent me closer to the edge with each passing second. I grabbed Sasuke's shoulders tightly and gasped each time Sasuke continued to abused my prostate. I didn't have enough air in my lungs to moan anymore. Why would you waste your energy on breathing, when you could put all of your energy in to feeling and enjoying?

And enjoying was what I did. I felt like exploding, constantly hanging on the edge of cumming without actually reaching this completion. I dug my fingernails harder into Sasuke's shoulders, urging him to keep doing what he was doing.

Suddenly I felt all air leaving me as Sasuke penetrated me harder than he had all night. He hit my prostate with accuracy, successfully pushing me over the edge. I bit my lower lip hard enough to draw blood while white spots appeared in front of my eyes.

"Ngh ... Sasuke!"

I moaned Sasuke's name through clenched teeth while I came hard between our stomachs. My heart drummed loudly against my ribcage, and I started to feel light-headed due to the lack of oxygen. Sasuke kept abusing my prostate with each of his thrusts, allowing me to enjoy my orgasm more intense. I also intentionally tightened my inner muscles around Sasuke, urging him to cum too. Within a few seconds, his face contorted into pure pleasure as he came deep inside of me. Just like I had imagined earlier that night, his hair was matted down and sticking to his forehead while a dark-red colour stained his cheeks.

Sasuke released his grip on my legs and I placed them firmly around his waist, not wanting to let go of him just yet. I felt like I would lose him again if I let go now. My arms remained around Sasuke's neck and shoulders, keeping him with me. It may have looked desperate, the way I was holding on to him, but maybe desperate was exactly what I was.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke suddenly breathed into my ear.

It send chills across my body and made me feel more light-headed than I already felt. His words left me breathless for a few moments and my eyes shut tightly. I couldn't believe that he just actually said that. If it was physically possible, I pulled Sasuke closer against me, tightening my arm and legs around him. I wanted to stay like this forever, not letting go of him. Before tonight, I had thought I was over him. Until that lap dance proved me wrong. And then we had sex, and now Sasuke said that he loved me. What was I supposed to do? Everything was so fucked up right now. But I knew that I still felt the same; that I still loved him too. So therefore, I decided to answer with the truth.

"I love you too." I whispered softly. Anyone standing a few feet away from me, wouldn't have been able to hear.

Sasuke stiffened a little in my hold, obviously not expecting that kind of answer. He slowly raised his upper body and supported his weight on his elbows. His face was so close to mine, and he looked at me with a look that showed love mixed with something else. One of his hands came up to gently stroke my cheek, and I had to stop myself from purring.

"Then ... why did you leave? Me?"

His words sounded sad, and I realised that his whole face suddenly looked pretty sad. I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes. How was I going to tell him everything? Where did I start? I knew that Sasuke would want to talk about this, but I had honestly hoped that this moment wouldn't occur until later. Not right after the amazingly good sex.

"Well," I started, before I bit my lip. I really wasn't sure how to say this. I didn't want to blame Sasuke for everything. "It started a few months before I broke up with you. You started acting so weird. Every time I suggested to do something, you were always tired or something. And this wasn't just once, but it was for three months! In the end, I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't happy around you anymore, and I started to feel ... I just felt so ... neglected and ignored." I finished with a sad tone.

Again, I could feel some tears threatening to show, but I pushed them back. I had no reason to cry now. Sasuke however, also didn't look too well. A frown had taken over his face, and the love that had firstly shown in his eyes was replaced by sadness.

"I ... I don't really know what to say. I never knew. I never did it on purpose, honestly." He finally replied after much thinking.

"Then why _did_ you do it?!" I snapped. I needed to know, damn it!

Sasuke closed his eyes and let a long breath escape from his lungs. If I needed to sacrifice my last cups of instant ramen in exchange for Sasuke's current thoughts, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"I didn't even know you felt that way. I had so much on my mind during that time, with work and everything, that I didn't know I was treating you so badly." He said with his eyes still closed. Again, I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, but again I pushed them back.

"It felt like you didn't like me anymore. Like I had done something wrong."

I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes too. I didn't want to face Sasuke now. All the feelings I had pushed away the past months came back to the surface. I felt the same loneliness in my heart as the day that I had walked away from Sasuke. The same emotions came back to me, suddenly making me feel very vulnerable. I bit my lips to stop a small sob from leaving me. I didn't want Sasuke to see me crying right now. His hand came up to softly stroke my cheek again, after which he turned my head to face him. I opened my eyes to find Sasuke's eyes swirling with emotions.

"Don't ever say that, okay? You never did anything wrong. I ... neglected you. And I'm so sorry, Naruto. I wish I could turn back time and do things differently. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke dropped himself on top of me again and hugged me tightly. After what seemed like forever, he released me and pulled out of me before moving to sit against the headboard of the bed. I crawled after him and sat down next to him while he pulled the bed sheets over our lower bodies. A sigh suddenly left his lips and his hand came up to massage his head. So he was having a headache?

"But it honestly didn't give you the right to sleep with my brother!"

My eyes widened a little. He actually thought that I slept with Itachi? Hadn't Sasuke seen that I wasn't naked next to Itachi, and that Itachi wasn't naked either? Under other circumstances, I would have probably laughed. Sasuke wasn't always as smart as people always told him to be. He should learn to get his facts completely straight before acting.

"Nothing ever happened between Itachi and me, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at me with a dumbstruck look on his face, as if he wouldn't believe what I was saying.

"I got drunk that night, and I somehow ended up at Itachi's place and he took me to his bedroom. I poured my heart out and cried like a baby, and apparently fell asleep on top of him in the middle of a sentence. He kicked me off him, but let me sleep in his bed. But Itachi, being a stubborn Uchiha and all, refused to sleep in another bed. So when you came in, it must have looked like something completely different, right?"

An eyebrow was raised on Sasuke's face, and I couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping. He looked incredibly cute when he was confused, even though he was trying his best not to show it.

"So absolutely nothing happened?"

"Nothing at all!" I repeated.

A not-so-comfortable silence surrounded us, leaving the two of us to think about all the new information. Now that I knew why Sasuke had been acting so weird, it made me feel less bad about it. That it wasn't actually on purpose. At first, I had assumed that he was secretly dating someone else, which was — looking back on it — an insane idea. There wasn't anyone who Sasuke would want to date. All the girls he knew were far too annoying to date, and he definitely wasn't interested in any of his male friends. So now that everything was cleared between us, where did that put us? I knew that I wasn't over him and that I still loved him, but did that mean I wanted to give him a second chance? Did he even want that? Well ... why would he say that he loved me if he didn't mean it? Those words were very precious to Sasuke, and he only ever said them when he meant it.

"Sasuke?" I broke the silence. Sasuke, who had been lost in a world of his own, turned to look at me.

"Hn?"

"Do you think we could start over? That you could give me another chance?"

I was nervous, and fidgeted with the bed sheets a little while looking down at my lap. I didn't want to see the look on Sasuke's face, afraid that he would reject me. Even though I somehow knew that he still cared for me too.

Sasuke got up and suddenly sat himself down in my lap. He took hold of my face and gently brushed his thumb across my slightly flushed cheek, before he locked our lips together. My tongue darted across his lower lip instantly, and Sasuke granted me the access I wanted. I simply enjoyed the sensation of Sasuke's tongue brushing against my own. It felt so good to have him back. He rested his forehead against mine when he pulled away, our noses touching and his eyes closed.

"If anything, it should be _me_ asking for another chance, Naruto. I treated you badly, and I want to make up for it. So if you would give me another chance, I'll make it up to you. I promise. I love you more than anything."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Sasuke wanted this as much as I did! I hugged him tightly, my arms wrapped around his neck. We stayed like that until I felt my legs going numb from the lack of blood, but I honestly didn't care about that. I could feel my heart swelling with happiness and completion, because that was how Sasuke always made me feel; happy and complete. I hadn't felt happy and complete for the last six months, but now I did. But just that we were together again, didn't mean that everything would come natural. We would have to work on our relationship in order to stay together. But all that mattered for _now_, was that Sasuke was mine again. And that I was Sasuke's again. And as long as we were together, we could do anything.

"I love you too, Sasuke. And I always will."

**Owari**

* * *

Well, that was part two! I hope you all liked it, because I sure enjoyed writing it. Nothing beats some hot 'interaction' between Naruto and Sasuke, right? Anyway, let me know what you think of it. I will be leaving to Greece for eight day on Tuesday, so I'm sorry if I can't reply to your reviews right away. But I promise; I will get back to you!

Bye bye! =)


End file.
